Tsuna-Ouji y los ocho Arcobalenos
by amudoki
Summary: Tsuna es el joven príncipe del Reino Vongola, a solo dos dias de su dieciseis cumpleaños y maldecido a morir cuando los cumpla, por azares del destino abandona el castillo y acaba totalmente perdido en el bosque sin saber el camino de vuelta...Cazadores, espejos mágicos, sirenas, enanitos magos, el gato Cheshire, príncipes come malvaviscos y muchas cosas más...¿Te atreves a leerla?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclamer: **Los personajes de KHR no son propiedad mía, todos los derechos a Akira Amano...para mi desgracia no son mios, pero los tomo prestados para este tipo de historias locas.

**Parejas:**

-Pincipal: All27 con final ¿?x27

-Secundarias: 8059, XS, B26, VS y más que se me ocurran.

**Notas:**

¡Hola y buenas!

Ya, se que no debería empezar un fic nuevo cuando aun no acabo los otros pero...¡No pude resistir la tentación! ¡Si no la escribía me volvería loca!

Quiero aclara que este fic será de pocos capítulos, es más, ya tengo el segundo escrito pero me he propuesto a no subirlo hasta que tenga el tercero, así me doy prisa en actualizar xD

Bueno, este fic se me ocurrió cuando estaba en clase de Griego, no se por que pero esa clase realmente incentiva mi inspiración~

Este fic esta un poco loco y desvariante, es la mezcla de muchos cuentos de hadas yaoizados.

¡Espero que os guste!

* * *

**Tsuna-Ouji y los ocho Arcobalenos**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Erase una vez, en un lejano reino llamado Vongola, todo el mundo estaba de fiesta. La fiesta en cuestión era para celebrar el nacimiento del príncipe de dicho reino.

Todo el reino celebraba este hecho. El castillo estaba decorado con flores y guirnaldas. La música proveniente del castillo se podía escuchar por todas partes de la ciudad y todos los habitantes se encontraban en el gran salón del castillo para conocer al príncipe.

La gente del pueblo se acercaban para dejar sus regalos y ver al recién nacido. Los reyes reían de alegría por el nacimiento de su primer hijo. La fiesta estaba en su apogeo cuando tres brujas buenas aparecieron.

-Somos las brujas buenas y vinimos darle nuestra bendición y tres dones al joven príncipe.-Dijeron las tres a coro.

-Muchas gracias por venir.-Respondió el Rey Gokudera.

-Si, bienvenidas.-Saludo el Rey Yamamoto.

Las tres brujas se acercaron hasta la cuna donde se encontraba el pequeño y lo contemplaron de forma detenida. Era un pequeño niño adorable, de pelo castaño y unos grandes ojos color miel. Las jóvenes soltaron un suspiro al ver a tan linda y adorable criatura.

-Mi nombre es Kyoko y yo le daré al joven príncipe el don de la belleza y una voz melodiosa.-Tras decir esto agitó su barita.

-¡Hahi! Mi nombre es Haru y yo le daré el don de la inteligencia y un noble y amable corazón, desu.-Agita la barita.

-Mi nombre es...-Pero la joven no pudo terminar de hablar ya las puertas de gran salón se abrieron de golpe.

-¡Pero que denigrante!-Gritó a viva voz un pelirrosa y ojos verdes que acababa de irrumpir en el salón.-Es indignante que hayáis hecho una fiesta y no me invitarais.

Todo el mundo en el salón se quedó en silencio menos el Rey Gokudera que había comenzado a retorcerse en su trono por el dolor de estomago. La famosa bruja oscura Bianchi, hermanastra del Rey Gokudera, se abrió paso (aun que más bien la gente se quitó de su camino por miedo a que los maldijera) hasta quedar en frente de su cuñado y hermano.

-¡No puedo creer que no me hayáis invitado a la celebración por el nacimiento de mi sobrino!-Gritó con falsa indignación y tristeza.

-Ma ma, no es que no te invitásemos, solo pensamos que siendo alguien tan famoso y ocupado no podrías venir.-Respondió con una sonrisa nerviosa Yamamoto.

-Bueno, no importa, como soy tan buena y generosa, le concederé a vuestro hijo regalo de parte.-Y dicho esto agitó su barita mientras ocultaba una malvada sonrisa.

Todo el mundo la miró con nerviosismo ya que nadie sabía que era lo que se proponía aquella bruja. Pasados unos minutos, en los que todo se quedó en silencio, la de pelo rosa finalmente habló o más bien chilló.

-¡Oh que gran tragedia!-Exclamó con dramatismo.-¡He cometido un grave error con el hechizo!-La ojiverde se limpió lágrimas imaginarias de sus ojos para darle aun más dramatismo a sus palabras.-¡Me equivoqué de hechizó y maldije a mi pobre sobrino!

Toda la sala quedó conmocionada y empezaron a gritar y lamentarse por el destino de su joven príncipe. Para los reyes fue tal impacto que Yamamoto perdió su sonrisa y Gokudera dejo de tener retortijones de estomago.

-¿¡Aneki, que le hiciste a mi hijo!?-Preguntó el peliplata alterado.

-¡Lo siento mucho Hayato! ¡Sin querer le di el don de la torpeza!-Los reyes suspiraron aliviados al escuchar esto pero se volvieron a tensar cuando la bruja siguió hablando.-Y lo maldije...-Dijo sin poder ocultar una pequeña sonrisa malvada.-Cuando cumpla los 16 morderá una manzana envenenada y morirá.

Todo el castillo se lamentaba por tan horrible revelación y los reyes se encontraban en un profundo pozo de tristeza al enterarse de la tan pronta fecha de fallecimiento de su hijo recién nacido. Tras esto la pelirrosa se escapó entre toda la conmoción sin que nadie lo notase.

-Creo que puedo solucionar este problema.-Se escucho decir y absolutamente todas las personas del lugar se giraron a ver a la dueña de la voz.

-¡Habla mujer!-Ordenó con tono de urgencia el de ojos esmeralda.

-Mi nombre es Chrome y soy una de las tres brujas buenas.- Se presentó por cortesía.-Lo que quería decir es que yo aun no le di un don al joven príncipe.-Todos la miran sin entender que quiere decir.-Por lo tanto puedo utilizar el don que le iba a dar para cambiar los efectos de la maldición.

-¿Y por qué simplemente no la quitas?-Preguntó Yamamoto.

-¡Hahi! Lamentablemente, la única persona que sabe como quitar este tipo de maldiciones vive en las profundidades del bosque Vindice y lleva varios años sin aparecer, desu.-Explicó la chica de pelo castaño oscuro.

-Lo que haré es lo siguiente...Cuando el príncipe cumpla los 16, y si muerde la manzana envenenada, no morirá si no que caerá en un profundo sueño hasta que encontremos a la persona capaz de deshacer la maldición o...

-¿O?-Preguntaron ambos reyes a la vez.

-O reciba un beso de amor verdadero de su persona predestinada...-Respondió Kyoko con una mirada soñadora.

* * *

**.-.-.-.-.-15 Años después-.-.-.-.-.**

Un joven de baja estatura, cabello castaño alborotado de una forma prácticamente antigravitatoria, se encontraba recorriendo uno de los largos pasillos de palacio. Tenía facciones delicadas y hermosas. Ojos grandes de un extraño color miel, largas y espesas pestañas, nariz pequeña y respingona, labios carnosos de un rojo natural, mejillas de un agradable color rosáceo y una sonrisa capaz de iluminar una ciudad entera.

Iba saludando a cada una de las personas con las que se cruzaba y estos le correspondían con una sonrisa y una leve reverencia. Entro a una de las habitaciones.

Esta estaba decorada con hermosos tapices que llegaban desde el techo hasta, prácticamente, el suelo. Grandes ventanales que llenaba la habitación de luz, majestuosas lamparas de araña colgaban del techo. Una enorme y exageradamente larga mesa se encontraba en medio del salón con montones de sillas a su alrededor.

En la cabecera de la mesa, sentado uno al lado del otro, se encontraban los reyes. El pequeño castaño dio, o al menos intentó, una carrera hasta sus padres. Y pongo intentó ya que dos pasos después de comenzar el trote se tropezó con la nada y cayó de bruces.

-¡Tsuna¡-Gritó el peliplata levantándose enseguida de su asiento para auxiliar a su hijo.

-Maa, maa, cálmate Hayato.-Dijo Yamamoto.

-¡Callate maldito rey friki!

-Tan-Tranquilo papá.-Dijo el castaño con una sonrisa nerviosa mientras se rascaba la nuca.-No fue nada, ya estoy acostumbrado.

-Ves Hayato.-Rió el moreno.

-Tsk.

El menor se sacudió la ropa para quitar cualquier rastro de polvo y a continuación se acercó hasta sus padres depositando un beso en la mejilla de cada uno. Después tomó asiento al lado del ojiverde. Un gran número de sirvientas entró a la sala, cada una con una fuente de comida, y las dejaron en la mesa.

-Que aproveche.-Dijeron todas ellas al unisono para después retirarse.

Comenzaron a comer en silencio hasta que una voz rompió el hielo.

-Ya salo faltan dos días, ¿eh?-Comentó el de ojos cafés de forma distraída.

-Si.-Respondió el menor alegre.

-¡En dos días mi Tsuna tendrá ya 16!-Dijo con dramatismo Gokudera mientras se limpiaba una cuantas lágrimas que le daban más efecto a su dramatismo.

-Maa, maa, Hayato, nuestro Tsuna tendría que hacerse mayor en algún momento.-Apoyó a su esposo.

Gokudera no dijo nada pero en el fondo sabía que lo que le decía su pareja era verdad.

Por su parte el castaño estaba extremadamente feliz. Sus padres nunca le habían dejado salir del castillo si no era para algún evento de la ciudad pero le prometieron que cuando cumpliera los 16 le dejarían salir solo y explorar la ciudad. Es decir, en dos días podría salir y explorar el mundo.

Decir que los reyes estaban no nerviosos sería una mentira. En esos 16 años no habían sido capaces de dar con el hechicero que podría romper la maldición. Por lo tanto y como precaución, se encargaron de que no llegara ni una sola manzana a la ciudad. Estaba mandado por decreto real que cualquier persona que importara manzanas sería castigado con la pena máxima, la muerte.

* * *

**.-.-.-.-.-En el país vecino (Gesso)-.-.-.-.-.**

Un sexy peliblanco de ojos violetas con unas extrañas marcas violetas debajo de uno sus ojos y sonrisa zorruna, se encontraba parado frente a un espejo. Levaba un pulcro traje blanco y una bolsa de marshmallow en sus manos.

-Espejito, espejito.-Llamó.

El espejo que antes reflejaba la imagen el albino dejó de hacerlo para empezar a mostrar una silueta. Cundo esta se volvió más nítida mostró la imagen de un joven chico pelirrojo con los ojos verdes y gafas.

-¿Qué desea, Byakuran-sama?-Preguntó el más joven.

-Sho-chan ¿soy la persona más hermosa del mundo?.-Preguntó con una sonrisa sabiendo que la respuesta sería afirmativa.

El pelirrojo se quedó unos minutos en silencio con los ojos cerrados para conseguir la información que su señor le había pedido. Una vez que la consiguió comenzó a hacer muecas y se agarró el estomago.  
Definitivamente su respuesta no le gustaría a el albino.

-¿Y bien?-Preguntó un tanto exasperado el mayor al no recibir su respuesta. El menor trago saliva y se dispuso a contestar.

-No.- Dijo en voz baja, casi susurrando.

-¿Eh? No escuché.

-Dije que no.-Respondió esta vez más alto y con una voz más clara.-El mas hermoso es Tsunayoshi di Vongola, príncipe del país vecino.-

Termino de aclarar. Enseguida comenzó a temblar por culpa del aura asesina del mayor.

-Muéstramelo.-Dijo.-Muéstrame a la persona que se supone que es más hermosa que yo.-Dijo furioso.

El chico del espejo asintió y se dispuso a encontrar una imagen. Una vez que la encontró se la mostró al mayor. En esta imagen se veía a el castaño con una hermosa sonrisa, en un grandioso jardín lleno de bellas flores, jugando con una tierna cría de león.

Byakuran guardó silencio mientras contemplaba a tan hermoso ser.

-Es tan hermoso como un ángel caído del cielo y tan dulce como un marshmallow.-Dijo embelesado.

El de gafas miro al ojivioleta con cara de circunstancia por la absurda comparación.

-¡Bluebelle!-Grito de repente.

-¿Qué necesita mi señor?-Preguntó la pequeña de cabellos azules.

-Quiero que traigas al mejor cazador que haya y dile que vaya a capturar a el príncipe del reino Vongola.-Dijo con una sonrisa zorruna aun que lujuriosa en su rostro mientras comía una golosina.

-A sus órdenes Byakuran-sama.-Sin más la pequeña se fue a cumplir su pedido.

-Pronto seras mio Tsu-chan.-Comento más para el mismo, con una sonrisa perturbadora.

* * *

**.-.-.-.-.-Jardines del palacio Vongola-.-.-.-.-.**

Nuestro castaño protagonista se encontraba en los jardines jugando con su mascota Natsu, una cría de león que rescató de un circo ambulante. Este circo llegó a la ciudad e hicieron una actuación en palacio. Natsu, que participaba en ella, era apaleado por tener miedo de saltar el aro ardiendo. Tsuna lo salvo y se quedó con él.

Volviendo a la historia principal, el castaño jugaba con el leoncito cuando un escalofrío recorrió toda su espalda.

-Alguien esta hablando de mi.-Le dijo a su mascota que lo miró y asintió de acuerdo.

La verdad es que tenía un muy mal presentimiento, pero no le dio mucha importancia siguió a lo suyo.

Natsu escapó de los brazos del ojimiel y comenzó a corretear por todo el lugar. Tsuna solo lo miraba mientras sonreía pero cuando lo vio adentrarse a unos matorrales que conducían a las profundidades del bosque decidió seguirlo.

Se adentró en los matorrales siguiendo al cachorro de león que ya se encontraba a un par de metros de distancia de él.

-¡Natsu!-Llamó con la esperanza de que el león lo oyera y se detuviera.

Pero la pequeña mascota no lo escuchó y siguió hacia adelante. El pequeño principio continuó su persecución pero para cuando se queso dar cuenta ya se encontraba en las profundidades del bosque, el bosque Vindice. Dio un pequeño acelerón y finalmente alcanzó al leoncito, el cual estrecho entre sus brazos y regañó a continuación.

Tsuna miró a su alrededor. No tenía ni la más remotísima idea de donde se encontraba. Se giró para intentar volver por donde había venido pero lo único que vio fue una espesa masa de frondosos matorrales y árboles.

-¿Y ahora que hago?-Se preguntó el castaño mirando en todas direcciones en busca de un camino.

-Gao.-Rugió Natsu, que había saltado de los brazos del joven príncipe, para llamar su atención.

El pequeño animalito comenzó a tirar de la ropa de su amo para que lo siguiera, cosa que este comprendió y lo siguió. El león lo llevo a través de los matorrales durante unos cuantos minutos y cuando finalmente salió llegó a un largo camino con hileras de árboles a cada uno de los lados.

-¡Eres genial Natsu!-Grito alegre de que gracias al leoncito hubiesen encontrado un camino.

El castaño comenzó a seguir el camino, no sabía a donde llevaba pero solo había tres opciones.

La primera: que llevase a una ciudad.

La segunda: que llevase a una casa.

La tercera: que llevase a un río.

En cualquiera de los dos primeros casos podría preguntar por el camino de regreso. En el ultimo caso podría seguir el cauce del río hasta llegar a una ciudad y allí preguntaría el camino de regreso. Caminó con entusiasmo. "Soy un genio" se decía mientras marchaba con alegría...

Llevaba cerca de una hora caminando y aun no había señal alguna de que se encontrase cerca de un núcleo urbano. Se sentía cansado, nunca había andado tanto. Siempre iba a todos los lugares en carruaje o a caballo, nunca a pie. Aun que, bueno, la verdad es que tampoco usaba muchos esos medios de transporte ya que apenas salía del castillo.

El sol se encontraba en su punto mas alto, por lo que debía de ser medio día. Su estómago comenzó a rugir. No es que no hubiese comido suficiente en el desayuno si no más bien que al no estar acostumbrado a hacer tanto "ejercicio" gastaba energías más rápidamente.

Su estomago rugió de forma ruidosa llamando la atención de Natsu. Este olisqueó el aire y repentinamente comenzó a correr. Paró frente a un matorral y empezó a emitir pequeños rugidos. Tsuna fue hasta a el y para su sorpresa el matorral frente al que estaba parado se encontraba repleto de bayas.

-Natsu eres el mejor.-Elogió mientras acariciaba la peluda cabecita del león.

El castaño estiró la mano y corto unas cuantas bayas. Eran de un oscuro color morado, casi azules, y eran bastante pequeñas por lo que harían falta muchas para llegar a llenarse. Cogió una entre sus dedos y se la acercó a la boca.

-Oya, oya.-Se escuchó decir de repente.-¿Qué tenemos aquí? Si no es nadie mas que el dulce principito del reino Vongola.

El castaño miró hacia todas partes pero aun sin identificar la posición del hablante.

-Kufufu...¿Qué buscas pequeño conejito?-Preguntó la voz. esta vez la escucho justo detrás de él.

Se giró rápidamente y se topo con un chico de un extraño cabello color índigo y forma de piña, ojos heterocromáticos (uno azul y el otro rojo) y una sonrisa burlona. Llevaba puesto un uniforma verde oscuro, con la chaqueta abierta y una camiseta negra. Tenía una escalofriante sonrisa burlona/lasciva en su cara pero lo más extraño de él no era eso, si no mas bien las orejas y cola de gato que eran del mismo color que su cabello.

El pequeño dio un paso hacia atrás debido a lo cerca que se encontraba el cabeza-piña de él. Se le quedó mirando unos minutos intentando averiguar si era buena o mala persona. Su intuición le decía que no debía pasar mucho tiempo junto a el chico gato pero desde pequeño le habían repetido que no debía "juzgar un libro por su portada" ,por lo tanto se encontraba en conflicto.

Finalmente decidió darle un boto de confianza al extraño joven.

-Etto...-

-Mukuro, Mukuro Rokudo.-Se presentó haciendo una teatral y exagerada reverencia.-Por ser tu te daré el honor de llamarme por mi nombre.

A Tsuna le bajo una gotita por la sien por el absurdo comportamiento del mayor.

-Pues Mukuro, ¿sabes el camino de regreso a Vongola?-Preguntó esperanzado.

-Puede que si...y puede que no...-Respondió con una sonrisa enigmática.

-¿Eh?

-Todo depende de lo que reciba a cambio de decírtelo.-Aclaró.

-Aah...Etto, pues...Ahora no tengo nada encima que no sea yo mismo y Natsu. Pero si me dices el camino de vuelta y me acompañas cuando lleguemos al castillo ¡me encargaré de que te recompensen!-Exclamo con una enorme sonrisa.

-La propuesta es bastante tentadora pero prefiero que la recompensa sea en este momento.-Dicho esto agarró al castaño por la cintura y lo pegó a él.-En vista de que en este momento lo único que tienes eres tu mismo...Me pagarás con tu cuerpo.-Dijo esto último con un tono sensual.

El castaño se sonrojó y comenzó a forcejar intentando soltarse pero, como es lógico, siendo el otro mayor en todos los sentidos le era más bien imposible. El peliazul agarró a el chico por el mentón para hacer que lo mirase. Una vez que estuvieron frente a frente, el mayor comenzó a acercar su rostro al contrario.

Sus rostros se encontraban a milímetros el uno del otro. Sentían la respiración del contrario en sus caras. Tsuna se resigno a que su primer beso fuera robado por un desconocido por lo que cerró los ojos y se dejó hacer.

A punto estaba de ser besado cuando de repente, los brazos que lo mantenían cautivo, habían desaparecido. Abrió los ojos y quedó impresionado al ver al extraño chico de orejas de gato, tirado en el suelo y con una clara marca de haber sido golpeado en su mejilla derecha. Miró a su alrededor para ver quien o que había golpeado al cabeza piña.

Allí parado, solo a un par de metros de el, se encontraba un chico de cabello negro azabache, ojos azules oscuros casi grises, piel blanca, rostro hermoso y masculino. Su expresión era, y valga la redundancia, inexpresiva, aun que en sus ojos podía notarse un claro brillo salvaje, como el de un carnívoro que encuentra una suculenta presa.

El moreno se giro hacia el y cuando sus miradas chocaron todos su ser tembló. Todas las alarmas en su cabeza se encendieron y cada una de las células de su cuerpo le gritaban que saliese corriendo de ahí. Pero aun que su mente le rogase que corriese su cuerpo no escuchaba y se encontraba paralizado ante el escrutinio del moreno.

-Tsunayoshi Di Vongola.-Llamó el azabache. Y ,lo crías o no, el ojimiel tembló pero esta vez fue por la profunda y sensual voz con la que habían pronunciado su nombre.

El chico asintió, no tenía ni idea de porque pero empezaba a gustarle la mirada que el mayor le dirigía.

-He venido a buscarte.-Dijo mientras comenzaba a acercarse al joven príncipe.

-¿Eh?

-Kufufufu.-El castaño escucho esa escalofriante risa que le erizaba la piel.-Oya, oya, ¿qué te trae por aquí ave-kun? ¿o debería decir cazador-kun?

-Te morderé hasta la muerte herbivoro gato-piña.-Respondió sacando de quien sabe donde un par de tonfas.

Tras estas palabras los dos chicos se enzarzaron en una lucha tonfas vs tridente. Tsuna los miraba horrorizado, ¿cómo podía ser posible que pelearan de esa forma tan frenética y no derramaran ni una gota de sudor?

Natsu tiró del pantalón del castaño sacándolo del trance. Este entendió enseguida lo que el leoncito le quería decir..."huyamos mientras están distraídos". Este dio unos cuantos pasos hacia atrás para intentar seguir por el camino pero tan pronto como se movió los chicos dejaron de luchar y le miraron.

-¿A dónde crees que vas herbívoro/ Tsunayoshi-kun?-Preguntaron ambos a la vez.

-HIIIIIIII.-Gritó el castaño aterrado comenzando un sprint hacia el interior del bosque seguido de su mascota.

Los dos jóvenes que habían quedado aturdidos por el agudo grito no pudieron reaccionar a tiempo y para cuando lo hicieron ya habían perdido de vista al menor.

-Tsk.-Chasqueo la lengua el moreno.

-Kufufu.-Rió Mukuro pero el tic en la ceja denotaba el enfado.

-Ahora tengo que volver a encontrarlo.-Comentó el moreno.

-No si yo lo hago antes.-Y mientras decía esto iba desapareciendo poco a poco hasta que solo se vio una sonrisa, que poco después también se dejó de ver (el gato Cheshire).

Así ambos se pusieron a perseguir a un conejito perdido en el bosque.

* * *

**.-.-.-.-.-En algún lugar del bosque Vindice-.-.-.-.-.**

Tsuna que finalmente había dejado de correr, se recargó contar un árbol para descansar y recuperar el aliento.

Con lo que este no contaba era que todo el cansancio del día le pasase factura en ese momento dando como consecuencia que quedase dormido. Natsu se acomodó en el regazo de su amo, pero no se permitió dormir ya que debía velar que nada le ocurriese a su querido castaño.

El joven príncipe se sentía cómodo. Una suave y fresca brisa corría meciendo sus cabellos. El cantar de los pájaros le sonaba como una dulce canción de cuna que lo adormecía cada vez más. El mullido césped le hacía las veces de cama y las pequeñas manos que sentía en sus hombros...¿pequeñas manos?

El castaño salió repentinamente de su ensoñación y giró su cabeza hacia la izquierda, donde notaba el par de pequeñas manos, encontrándose a un pequeño niño, de no más de cinco años.

El pequeño tenía una gran cabellera morena peinada de forma afro, grandes ojos de un intenso verde y una carita adorable. Iba vestido con un traje completamente lleno de manchas negras, simulando a una vaca, con un rabito y pequeños cuernos a conjunto.

El pequeño vio de forma curiosa al castaño y seguidamente rió de forma ruidosa.

-Wuajaja, soy el gran Lambo-sama ¿tu quién eres?.-Preguntó con una gran sonrisa.

El castaño miro al extraño niño durante unos momentos, sopesando si este podría ser un producto de su imaginación, después de todo lo que le había pasado ese día no le hubiese parecido raro. Pero cuando este comenzó a tironearle de la camisa al ver que el mayor no le hacía caso, comprobó que era real.

-Yo soy Tsunayoshi y este.-Dijo señalando al cachorro de león en sus piernas-Es Natsu.

-¡Ah!-Exclamó de repente como si hubiese recordado algo.-¡Eres el príncipe Dame-Tsuna del reino Vongola!.-Grito entre risas.  
El ojimiel hizo caso omiso a las burlas del menor después de todo era un niño.

-Nee Lambo, me perdí y no se volver a mi casa...¿Sabes el camino a palacio?-Preguntó esperanzado.

-Yo no, pero el onii-chan extremo si.-Respondió mientras se hurgaba en la nariz.

-"¿Onii-chan extremo?"-Se preguntó el príncipe extrañado por el raro sobrenombre.-¿Y como puedo llegar hasta el?

-Sigue por ese camino.-Dijo señalando un camino que se podía divisar a través de los arbustos.-Cuando llegues al lago donde está el hombre con cara que da miedo y que intenta pescar una sirena, cruza el lago y gira a la izquierda por el árbol grande, después sigue todo recto hasta que llegues a la cabaña que grita extremo.

-¿Cabaña que grita...extremo?-Preguntó confundido. Las indicaciones que el niño vaca le había dado no tenían ningún sentido.

-¡Lambo!-Escuchó que alguien gritaba.

-¡Oh no! ¡I-pin me va a encontrar! Adiós Tsuna.-Gritó para salir corriendo.

-Sigh.-Suspiró.

-¡Tsunaaaaaaa!-Escucho que el pequeño moreno lo llamaba desde ya bastante lejos.-¡Uni-chan me pidió que te dijera que te está esperando!-Y dicho esto desapareció ente los arbustos.

-¿Uni-chan?-Se pregunto sin entender.

Tsuna después de darle muchas vueltas a lo que le había dicho el niño vaca, decidió dejar de intentar buscarle sentido a lo último ya que desde el principio nada de lo dicho por el menor lo tenía. Se dio la vuelta y se puso en camino, al fin y al cabo, aun que lo que dijese el niño fuesen puros desvaríos sin mucho sentido, no perdía nada intentando seguir las indicaciones, después de todo ya estaba perdido.

**Continuara...**

* * *

Bueeeeeeeeno, eso fue todo...¿Qué tal quedó?

Ya se que está todo loco el fic pero darle una oportunidad nee -pone carita de cachorrito abandonado bajo la lluvia-

Como ya dije, tengo escrito el segundo, pero como también expliqué, aún no lo subiré...claro pero el que escriba más rápido depende de mi inspiración...Y mi inspiración depende de mi estado de animo...Y mi estado de animo depende de los reviews que reciba...Asi que...Dejadme reviews ¿si?

Ya nee ;P


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclamer: **KHR no me pertenecen (desgraciadamente). Tampoco me pertenecen todos los cuentos a los que hago alusión.

**Notas:**

¡Ya volví!

Lamento la demora ú.ù Estoy en la recta final del curso y tanto este mes como el siguiente los tengo plagados de exámenes y trabajos.

Por lo tanto, mi tiempo ahora mismo esta siendo absorbido por exámenes y trabajos...¡oh1 Me olvidaba también de mis "oh-tan-amadas-y-adoradas" exposiciones orales (nótese el sarcasmo) e.e

Aún así haré todo lo posible para tener el capítulo 4 cuanto antes, para así poder subir el 3.

Creo que eso fue todo.

Disfruten~

* * *

**Tsuna-Ouji y los ocho Arcobalenos**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

El camino se le hizo largo, muy largo. No podía ver mas allá de dos metros debido al espeso follaje. Estaba harto ya de tantos árboles y matorrales, era lo único que llevaba viendo prácticamente todo el día.

Se estaba desesperando. Tenía hambre, estaba cansado, no sabía donde estaba ni como volver a casa, se había topado con un montón de gente rara y para colmo no encontraba el maldito lago...¿¡Qué tan difícil podía se encontrar un lago en un bosque!? Seguramente Lambo le había tomado el pelo.

Espera un momento, ¿qué hacia un niño tan pequeño solo en mitad del bosque?...Lo mejor era no pensar mucho en eso si quería conservar la poca cordura que le quedaba. Después de unos largos minutos más de caminata, al fin llegó al final del camino.

El lago se encontraba en medio de un claro. Estaba rodeado de árboles y a menos lo que mirases el bosque desde arriba no serías capaz de saber que esta ahí. El agua del lago era de un azul cristalino y la luz que insidia en él lo hacía brillara como si de millones de estrellas luminosas estuviese formado. El césped que rodeaba el lago estaba completamente plagado de flores de todo tipo de formas, tamaños y colores.

Un lugar idílico, la descripción perfecta del "locus amoenus"(*).

Tsuna se adentró maravillado en el claro. Recorrió con la vista todo el lugar, nunca había visto un lugar tan hermoso como ese.

-Basura ¿quién te dio permiso para venir aquí?-Preguntó una voz potente y grave a su espalda.

El castaño se giró y vio a un hombre varias veces más grande que el, de pelo azabache y ojos rojizos. Su rostro era varonil y hermoso pero lo que más llamaba la atención de él era las cicatrices que había en su rostro y manos, probablemente también las tuviera por otras partes de su cuerpo.

El joven príncipe tembló de verdadero terror, la mirada de ese hombre era atroz. El moreno al ver que el menor comenzó a temblar de miedo suavizó levemente la mirada y sonrió burlón.

-¿Es qué acaso no me escuchaste?-Preguntó comenzando a enfadarse, detestaba que no le respondieran de inmediato cuando preguntaba algo.

-HIIIIIII.-Gritó el menor asustado.-¡Perdón, perdón, perdón...!

-Sigue disculpándote y te mato, ruidoso.-Dijo apuntándolo con una pistola.

-Per...digo...E-Estoy aquí por...p-por que es-estoy buscando a al-alguien.-Respondió entre tartamudeos.

-Hmp.-Dijo únicamente para después ignorar al menor y seguir su camino hasta llegar al borde del lago.

Una vez cerca del lago, el hombre de ojos rojizos se sentó en el suelo y saco una caña de pescar. El moreno sacó a continuación una espada y la ató al extremo del hilo de pescar.

-Etto...-Dijo el menor para llamar su atención.

El mayor no respondió, solo se giró levemente dando a entender que lo escuchaba.

-¿Podría saber por qué ata una espada a la caña?-Preguntó el castaño curioso.

-Es un cebo.-Respondió sin mucho interés.

-"¿Qué tipo de pez se pesca con una espada como cebo?"-Pensó confundido.-¿Y qué pez intenta pescar?-Preguntó finalmente para saciar su curiosidad.

-Eres muy ruidoso basura.-Dijo molesto.-Una sirena.

-¿¡EH!?-Gritó impresionada.-"Un hombre con cara que da miedo que intenta pescar una sirena en un lago".-Recordó finalmente lo dicho por Lambo.-¿Cómo puede hab-...?

-¡VOOOOOIIIIIIIIII MALDITO XANXUS DE MIERDA! ¿¡Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que no soy una sirena, si no un tiburón!?-Gritó encolerizado un hombre que repentinamente había emergido del agua.

Del hombre gritón en cuestión, solo solo se le podía ver la parte que tenía fuera del agua. Tenia un hermoso y larguísimo cabello plateado, ojos color plata y un rostro delicado. Pero lo que impactaba de ese hombre no era su extraordinaria y exótica belleza, si no más bien la cola de pez ,que se podía vislumbrar a través de las cristalinas aguas, que sustituía a sus piernas.  
El moreno hizo caso omiso de los gritos del pelilargo y tiró el cebo/espada al agua.

-¡No creas que voy a ca-...! ¡VOOOOIIII MALDITO! ¡ESA ES MI ESPADA!.-Y justo después de decir esas palabras ya se encontraba agarrando la espada.

Xanxus tiró de la caña de pescar sacando del agua al de cabellos plateados que se encontraba enganchado a la espada. El hombre mitad pez cayó entre sus brazos y el azabache lo aprisionó contra él.

-Déjate de juegos Squalo y ven conmigo de una maldita vez.-Le dijo sensual al oído.  
El peliplata se sonrojó, y el castaño también al ver esa escena.

Tsuna cogió entre sus brazos a Natsu al ver que el ambiente entre esos dos se estaba volviendo un tanto "extraño" y salió corriendo por el camino que Lambo le había indicado anteriormente.

El joven príncipe corrió y corrió hasta llegar al otro lado del lago, donde se encontraba el árbol más grande que había visto en su vida. Se paró frente a este y soltó a Natsu.

El árbol era un enorme roble, con su tronco completamente retorcido y cientos de ramas repletas de hojas. Las ramas del árbol estaban cubiertas de musgo de un verde brillante y medían cerca de veinte metros de largo. El tronco era de un hermoso color marrón rojizo y su diámetro sería aproximadamente de unos dos metros. (**)

El castaño quedó maravillado con aquel majestuoso árbol, puede que al final no fuese malo estar viendo constantemente árboles. Había valido, totalmente, la pena andar todo el día solo para poder

ver aquel hermoso lago y ese enorme árbol. El joven se acercó mas hasta quedar bajo las ramas del árbol, cuando miró hacia arriba quedó impresionado por la envergadura del roble.

Estuvo unos cuantos minutos más observándolo y después se puso en camino.

Como el niño vaca le dijo, giró a la izquierda en el "árbol grande". Unos metros más adelante pudo ver un nuevo camino.

El ojimiel siguió por el camino que, como el niño le había dicho, era todo recto. Estaba tranquilo caminando cuando repentinamente Natsu paró en seco y comenzó a gruñirle a la nada. De un momento a otro comenzó a escucharse por todo el lugar una risa totalmente escalofriante que el menor ya había escuchado antes. Primero fue una boca sonriente, después un par de ojos heterocromático, por último unas orejas de gato...

-Kufufu...Te encontré Tsunayoshi-kun...

* * *

**.-.-.-.-.-Reino Vongola, palacio real-.-.-.-.-.**

El rey Gokudera se encontraba andando de un lado para otro en el salón principal. Nadie sabía como no había hecho ya un agujero en el suelo con tantos paseos. Pero, no es que no entendiesen el nerviosismo del de ojos esmeralda. A dos días de su dieciséis cumpleaños y maldito, el príncipe heredero del reino Vongola había desaparecido. Nadie se explicaba como no habían visto al pequeño salir o en el peor de los casos, ver como se lo llevaban.

La defensa del Palacio Neo Vongola era una de las mejores de todo el mundo, entrar era difícil, pero salir lo era aun más. Por lo tanto todos estaban completamente sorprendidos. Al principio barajaron la posibilidad de que el pequeño se hubiese escondido en algún lugar dentro del palacio, pero después de mirar hasta en el más minúsculo rincón y no encontrarlo, la descartaron. Su segunda hipótesis fue que debió estas jugando en el jardín con su mascota y cayó dormido en algún lugar (no era la primera vez que ocurría) pero después de revisar más de diez veces todo el jardín sin éxito, también la descartaron.

Algunos dijeron que a lo mejor el príncipe había decidido fugarse con un amante, pero esta hipótesis ni siquiera llego a los reyes por que tan rápido como fue dicha, la desecharon debido a razones obvias: el príncipe había pasado toda su vida encerado en el castillo y a TODOS (servidumbre incluida) los veía como su familia por lo que no tenía de quien enamorarse.

La única opción plausible era que el príncipe Tsunayoshi había sido secuestrado.

-Cálmate Hayato, por más vueltas que des, no sabremos que le ocurrió a Tsuna.-Dijo el rey Yamamoto, el cuál había perdido su habitual sonrisa.

-¡Maldición! ¡Ya lo sé Takeshi, pero no puedo evitar estar nervioso!-Gritó totalmente fuera de sus casillas. El que le dijeran que se calmase y que no se pusiese nervioso solo le hacía ponerse, aun más, de los nervios.

-¡Pues si lo sabes, hazlo!-Le reprochó totalmente serio.

Gokudera se quedó paralizado por la fría mirada que su pareja le dirigía y enseguida oculto su mirada abatida bajo el flequillo. El moreno al darse cuenta de que acababa de gritarle se arrepintió y se levantó a abrazar a el peliplata.

-Lo siento Hayato, yo también estoy nervioso por esto. Siento haber reaccionado así.-Se disculpó de forma sincera.

-Eren un maldito idiota, rey friki.-Murmuró mientras escondía su rostro en el pecho ajeno.

El de ojos cafés sabía lo que esas palabras significaban. Su pareja nunca había sido lo que se podía decir honesta, por lo que había tenido que aprender a descifrar cada una de las expresiones y gritos de este. En este momento quería decir: "Este bien, te perdono". Lindo ¿no?

De repente alguien irrumpió en la sala devolviendo a la pareja al mundo real.

-¡Mi señores, tenemos noticias del paradero del príncipe!- Gritó el guardia nada más entrar.

-¡Habla!-Exigió Gokudera mientras se separaba de su moreno.

-Algunos guardias afirman haber visto a alguien adentrarse al bosque Vindice desde el jardín.-Dijo el guardia.

-¿Como sabéis que era el?-Preguntó Yamamoto.

-Dicen que lo vieron justo antes de que el príncipe que desapareciera.-Respondió serio.-Además también dijeron que creían haber visto a Natsu con el.-Añadió.

-Manda una tropa de exploración y búsqueda al bosque.-Ordenó serio el moreno.

-A sus ordenes.-Después de eso, el guardia dejó la sala.

-Espero que se encuentre bien.-Dijo el de ojos verdes en voz baja.

* * *

**.-.-.-.-.-Reino Guesso, palacio Millefiore-.-.-.-.-.**

-Espejito, espejito mágico.-Llamó Byakuran frente al espejo.

-¿Si, Byakuran-sama?-Preguntó el pelirrojo apareciendo en el espejo.

-Sho-chan, muéstrame a mi dulce ángel.-Dijo refiriéndose a nuestro pequeño príncipe.

-Como ordene, Byakuran-sama.-Respondió el chico un cara total de circunstancia por el sobrenombre que el albino le había dado al pequeño.

Shoichi desapareció del espejo y poco a poco fue apareciendo una imagen. En esta aparecía el castaño siendo acorralado contra un árbol por un extraño chico con orejas de gato.

Al de ojos violetas le palpitaba una vena en la frente del enfado y tenía un tic en uno de sus ojos al ver la imagen frente a el. Su sonrisa pasó de ser una zorruna a una maniática y desquiciada. El de ojos verdes tembló. Byakuran estaba enfadado.

-Sho-chan.-Llamó con una voz desquiciantemente dulce y melosa.-¿Donde esta Tsu-chan?-Preguntó aun con su aterradora sonrisa.

-E-En las pr-prof-profundidades del b-bo-bosque Vin-Vindice, cerca d-del roble mil-milenario.-Le respondió aterrado entre tartamudeos.

El albino asintió y poniéndose una capa, junto con la caperuza salió de la sala.

-Pronto estaré contigo, mi ángel.-Susurró con una aterradora voz cantarina.

Continuara...

* * *

Aclaraciones:

**(*)**Tópico literario para describir la belleza idealizada e idílica de la naturaleza.

(**) www. Dogguie angel- oak- roble- del- angel- el- roble- mas- viejo- del- mundo/ (quitad los espacios)

* * *

**Notas Finales:**

Y eso fue todo.

Admito que este capítulo me salió más corto que el anterior pero bueno, ¿qué se le va a hacer? Mis musas estaban vagas el día que lo escribí ^^U Como recompensa el capítulo 3 es más largo que este, aun que no estoy segura de cuanto mas...

El capítulo 4...pues no se, según como estén mis musas cuando empiece a escribirlo, solo rezad por que estén inspiradas y os den un capítulo largo y en poco tiempo xD

Bueno, pues espero vuestros reviews...Ya sabéis que - Reviews = Escritora contenta = Rápida actualización.

Sin más que decir, me despido.

Matta nee ;P

* * *

**PD**: Intentaré seguir el fic de la luna de miel en cuanto pueda, pero estoy bloqueada, aun así ¡lo intentare con todas mis fuerzas y me exprimiré el cerebro!


End file.
